Crazy Soccer!
by Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki
Summary: Shirayuki's Squad berulah! Kumaha FC beraksi! Bahkan karakter CT juga mampir kemari!


**CRAZY SOCCER!!**

**by Shirayuki Misaki**

**Note: **Ini cerita bukan fanfics sembarangan, cerita satu ini adalah buatan dariku serta kawan-kawanku di sebuah forum _japanese culture_. Ehm, mulai saja kegilaan ini!!

1. A team named Kumaha FC

Anego, cewek yang juga pemain sepakbola ini lagi bingung karena dia ingin membuat sebuah tim futsal. Ngedadak muncul seseorang.

"Hey Anego! Apakah kau membutuhkan pelatih terbaik untuk Futsal Cewek" tanya seseorang bergender cowok itu.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya anego

"Aku Namikaze Minato." jawab cowok itu.  
"Ya benar, memang kamu hebat?"tanya anego  
"Baiklah lihat ini" ~Syut~ bola melesat melewati kepala anego  
anego diam terpana... "wah kamu hebat, oke kamu saya pilih jadi pelatih"

Lalu.........  
"Namikaze-sensei, nama tim yang akan aku buat adalah Nankatsu Shooters. Gimana??" tanya anego  
"Boleh. Lalu gimana dengan para pemain??"  
Saat lagi diskusi, muncul tim Nankatsu S.C beserta tim pendukungnya.  
"Seharusnya aku yang main sepakbola, teriak-teriak mulu emang bikin capek." kata Sanae, cewek yang bawa-bawa bendera itu.  
"Yakin ni, istri boss??" tanya temannya.  
"Sudah pasti!!! Masa aku yang juga pacar Tsubasa ini cuman terpaku saja??"  
"Ini kesempatan........." pikir Namikaze. "hey anego! Gimana kalo cewek itu kita tawarin untuk masuk tim kita??"  
"Hayuk......."  
"Eh, cewek. Aku lagi butuh pemain sepakbola. Kamu mau gabung ga??" tawar Namikaze.  
"Boleh saja. Kamu siapa?" kata Sanae.  
"Aku Namikaze Minato. Aku pelatih tim Nankatsu Shooters."  
"Aku Nakazawa Sanae. Oh ya, selain aku, ada lagi pemain lainnya??"  
"Ehem, baru satu. Namanya anego. Tuh, orangnya disana...." tunjuk Namikaze padaku.  
"Anego?? Kok julukannya sama??"  
"Hai, lam kenal Sanae." kataku.  
"Iya. Aku rada kagok mau manggil kamu apa....." kata Sanae.  
"Hey Anego!!!" panggil temannya Sanae. Serempak aku dan Sanae menjawab.  
"Iya!!!" pas dijawab gitu, temennya bingung.  
"Udah, udah." kata Namikaze. "Sanae-chan, kamu panggil dia Tsukasa saja. Bagaimana?"  
"Boleh."  
"Nah, sudah ada dua orang!!!" seru Namikaze

_(kok ninja jenius jadi pelatih sepak bola ya???)  
_"Baik lah panggil yang lainnya, jangan lupa ajak si MINCE itu ya" seru Namikaze.  
"MINCE??? Bukannya dia BINARAGAWAN BANCI ya???" tanya Tsukasa alias anego yg telah berganti julukan  
"tenang dia jadi umpang di Pertahanan belakang aja, badan diakan besar biar lawan takut untuk menembak.. hahahahahahahaha" Namikaze tertawa senang...  
"Begitu yah..." kata anego  
"Tsukasa-chan, kok bisa sih pelatih kayak dia milih banci??" tanya Sanae.  
"Tenang aja. Biar aneh, toh dia jenius." jawabku enteng.  
"Maaf, aku boleh ikut tim ini??" tanya seseorang.  
"Oh monggo. Boleh kok." kata Namikaze.  
"Aku Yoshiko Fujisawa. Salam kenal."  
Serempak bilang 'salam kenal'  
"Udah tiga nih!! Kamu tuh kapan cari si Mince??" kata Namikaze.  
"Entar aja ah, sensei." jawab anego males.

"Hayo jangan males! Akan kutendang kamu pake Rasengan Shoot!!" ancam Namikaze.  
"Ampun, sensei!! Iya, aku cariin!!" kata anego. Sanae sama Yoshiko juga ikut.  
"Lho?? Woy!!! Aku gak punya temen cewek buat nungguin kalian!! Yoshiko-chan!! Kembaliiiiiiiiii!!!" seru Namikaze ikut ngejar mereka.

Saat Namikaze berlari, dia tersandung batu ~Duagh~  
"aduh sial...hey trimakasih nona" kata Namikaze  
JRREEEENNNGGGGGG  
ternyata Mince  
"~astaga banci meluk ku~" pikir Namikaze  
"kamyu tidak apa2 Kaze?"tanya Mince  
"ah lepasin, aku ga pa pa kok, HEY SEMUA! Kemari ni tambah satu anggota lagi!"teriak Namikaze

Anego, Sanae, dan Yoshiko pun ngerubungin Namikaze.  
"Oh ini toh si Mince. Gede juga lu. Tinggian aku apa kamu yah??" tanya anego sambil ngukur tinggi.  
"Wahahaha, masih tinggian Anego!! Eh, maksudku Tsukasa!!!" kata Namikaze ketawa. "Tinggimu berapa?"  
"Aku 170 cm." jawab anego.  
"Aku 165 cm." kata Mince.  
"Ceilah, cuman dikit. Ga apa-apa. Toh kamu masuk kategori gede kok." kata anego.  
"Ah, itu tim Jepang!!! Mereka mau nantangin kita!!!" kata Sanae sambil nunjuk orang berkerumun.  
"What the..........?"  
-----------------------------------

Orang2 jepang menatap tim mereka dengan sinis...  
Pas dia menatap mince... tiba2 keadaan jadi hening...  
"hweh apa itu?"kata salah satu dari mereka  
"i..i...i..itu banci bukan?"

"Idih banci!!!" kata Ishizaki serta Shingo, dua dari pemain itu.  
"Sensei, kumaha atuh?" tanya anego bingung.  
"Kumaha tuh apa??" tanya Namikaze.  
"Gak usah dipikirin. Mince, lawan tuh!! Kita juga!!!" seru anego sambil maju ke depan.  
"Eits, tunggu!! Kumaha tuh artinya apa??" tanya Namikaze dari kejauhan.

Sambil merenung memikirkan kumaha akhirnya Namikaze dapat ide..  
"HEY Bagaimana kalau nama Tim kita ...... Kumaha FC" teriak Namikaze

"What did you say??" seru anak cewek termasuk aku.  
"Kumaha FC?? Katanya Nankatsu Shooters???" tanyaku.  
"Udah ada yang pake tuh. Entar marah yang punya tuh nama, setuju??"  
Dengan terpaksa para cewek manggut-manggut.  
"Ya udah!! Serbu mereka dengan permainan kita!!!" seru Namikaze disertai para cewek dan banci.

"Untunglah mereka tidak marah padaku karna nama tim ini kumaha FC, habis aku gak dikasi tau artinya sih" pikir Namikaze..  
"Hey semua Formasi kapal terbang!!"teriak Mince .  
semua pada heran dengan apa yg diucapkan mince?????

-----------------------------------

Kemudian datanglah, POPOUT dengan bola di tangan kirinya,  
berkata " SIAPA YANG PALING KUAT DISINI????"  
"APA INI???? KUMAHA FC???? HAHAHAHAHA "

"hey popcron nih yang paling hebat semua anak2 didikku" kata Namikaze

"POP, POPOUT???? ini ku POPCORN..." kt Corn.  
"POP, Ketemu juga" kata Out.  
"Pop, gimana Ice?"  
"belum ketemu."......... gumam PopOut dari tadi.

"hey PopOut kamu gila ya?? aku kan manggil kamu Popcorn habis mukamu mirip jagung sih"kata Namikaze usil.

"Oi, masa hanya karna muka jagung aja udah debat??" kata anego heran.  
"Tsukasa-chan!! Tembakan maut!!" kata Sanae ngomandani anego.  
"Oke, Eagle Shoot!!"  
Akhirnya pada tumbang, gak tau napa....

----------------------------------------

"hey anego kamu bingung ya kenapa pada tumbang!!!!" kata Namikaze  
"iya kenapa ya?"kata anego  
"liat tuh baru aja ada badai lewat, hujan es pula" seru Namikaze

"Hujan es???!!" seruku agak takjub. Padahal lagi musim panas.  
"Gak salah nih, sensei?" tanya Yoshiko.  
"Enggak kok. Di belakang mereka kan kaki gunung. Gitu........." jawab Namikaze santai.

"baiklah tidak usah dihiraukan, mari kita tanding persahabatan" seru Namikaze. Namun........  
clingak clinguk..... "kok sepi? pada kemana ya?" tanya Namikaze  
"haduh dah ngomong cape2 malah pada ngilang.... tapi... ini aku dimana? kok tempatnya berubah? apa jangan2 aku mengeluarkan jurus teleportku??"  
Sementara itu di lapangan futsal...........

"Hey Sensei Minato kmn? kok menghilang begitu aja?" seru anego  
Lalu di tempat entah dimana.............  
"Bagaimana ini??? aku lupa cara teleportnya!!!!" seru Namikaze ruwet.

----------------------------------------

"Sensei!!! Ih, mana sih si Mr. Yondaime itu??" tanya anego.  
"Ah, dia ngilang yah??" tanya Popout ato Popcorn.  
Sementara itu........  
"Kalo lupa gene gimana dong........ aku gak bisa ke lapangan lagee....." gumam Namikaze bingung T_T.

"Tenang saja PANGERAN pasti akan datang!!!!" kata POPOUT bukan POPCORN!!!  
Entah kenapa hujan ES berhenti....  
"Gimana kalo kita bikin Es Serut??? sambil nunggu pelatih...??" tanya Anego....

Tiba2 saat mereka bikin es serut.............  
"aih.. kok tiba2 kakiku dingin?"tanya Namikaze mendadak.  
"Pelatih!!!!!"teriak semua anggota tim.  
"eh aku sudah kembali?Eh kok muka kalian pada sangar gitu sih?"tanya Namikaze  
"La iya lah masa la iya donk? Pelatih menginjak es serut kami tuh!!"teriak seru anggota  
"Waks!!"Namikaze kaget.

"Gantiin es kami dong!!!" seluruh anggota mulai berdebat macem-macem.  
"Gue gak ada duit nih..." bales Namikaze.  
"Uh, sensei...........!! Sebagai gantinya, beliin es serut yang dari Hokkaido." kata anego sambil bersyarat  
"Sejuta buntut tikus!!! Jauh amat!!!"  
"Abis mau gimana lagi, sensei? Aku kasih duitnya." kata anego lagi.

Namikaze menghadap kebelakang dan melihat isi dompet miliknya...  
"Aih cuma 10 Ribu?"seru Namikaze  
"Ya udah, ni beli sana! Hei Popcorn kemari!!"teriak Namikaze

"Anda manggil sayah bukan??" tanya PopOut.  
"Emang gue manggil dedemit yah??" kata Namikaze agak ngelantur dikit. "Ya pasti gue manggil lo!!"  
"Ada apa??" tanya PopOut lagi.  
"Gantiin gue kesana ok??"

"Apa kesana?? Ogah! Dingin banget, bos!!"  
Disaat sedang gundah, muncul cowok dengan ikat kepala.  
"Hey, kamu siapa??" tanya Minato-senpai.  
"Aku Hikaru Matsuyama." kata Matsuyama sambil berkacak pinggang.  
"Matsuyama-kun!" seru Yoshiko.  
"Ah, Yoshiko. Ada apa??" tanya Matsuyama pada Yoshiko. Belum dijawab, anego dah nyerobot.  
"Sori, Matsuyama. Mau nemenin PopOut buat pergi??"  
Matsuyama hanya berpikir sejenak...........

"Kenapa Harus Aku???? " kata PopOut.  
"Udahlah toh kamu yang mulai bikin es serut...." kata Namikaze.  
"Tapi....Itu....Lawan kita sudah tiba...."  
Semua anak tim Kumaha FC terkejut "APA!!!!!!! "  
Akhirnya di lapangan yang dingin pertandingan di mulai...  
Tim yang kacau, dimulai oleh striker kita Anego dan PopOut sebagai kipernya......

1. A team named Kumaha FC – owari – 

Buset deh!! Ngawur banget dah!! Tapi ini daftar pemain gokil ini!!

_**Cast**_

Anego/Tsukasa : Shirayuki Misaki (sendiri)

Namikaze-sensei : Namikaze_Minato

Mince : N.N ^^

PopOut HarPop / Popcorn : PopOut

Anggota tim Kumaha FC : Shirayuki's squad ^^

Special appearance / Guest Star

Sanae Nakazawa (Captain Tsubasa)

Yoshiko Fujisawa (Captain Tsubasa)

Hikaru Matsuyama (Captain Tsubasa)

Ryo Ishizaki (Captain Tsubasa)

Shingo Aoi (Captain Tsubasa)

Semua anggota tim Jepang ^^


End file.
